


Fallen Angel(s)

by sophia_m



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Chuck Shurley is Not God, Chuck is the Angels' Father, Crowley is a Doctor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Emotional Manipulation, Implied Jody Mills/Bobby Singer, Insecure Lucifer, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Parental Bobby Singer, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_m/pseuds/sophia_m
Summary: Lucifer and Sam are both patients at a mental institution, Sam because he tried to commit suicide and Lucifer because they think he tried but he isn't going to correct them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, the ages in this story are as follows:  
> Sam - 16 yrs  
> Dean - 20 yrs  
> Castiel - 16 yrs  
> Lucifer - 19 yrs  
> Michael - 23 yrs  
> Gabriel - 14 yrs
> 
> Raphael - 29 yrs  
> Balthazar- 26 yrs  
> They're only mentioned by other characters

"Lucifer, how did you sleep last night?” A nurse enters the room, holding a tray of food which she sets on the foot of his bed. The boy in the bed slowly sits up with a harden glare in the nurse’s direction but doesn’t say anything in reply. The nurse only rolls her eyes with a scoff as she turns to check his vitals, closely watching his monitors before looking up at the boy slouched over with a grimace. “Do you need any pain medications?” She asks him in concern.

“I’m fine,” Lucifer mutters. “I did tell you I didn’t want any visitors, didn’t I?”

His nurse straightens up with a frown. “Yes you did and I have not let anyone in. Only three people have asked to see you and I honored your wish and I turned them away.” Dusting her uniform off, she turns to leave, “Please eat something.” She calls over her shoulder before leaving, slightly closing the door behind her. 

Lucifer grumbles under his breath as he leans forward to check the food on the tray. Toast, eggs and orange juice. He takes a small bite of the buttered toast before looking over at the wall where another picture has been taped up during the night. It’s a black and white snapshot of an oak tree and it’s pissing Lucifer off. Who’s been taping these stupid pictures up? Lucifer’s been wondering that ever since the first photo went up the first night he was admitted, a little over two weeks ago. Some nights there’s only one added and some nights there are multiple added but Lucifer’s been unable to catch the person doing it.

Sitting back in his bed, he crosses his legs and pulls the tray of food closer to him. Quickly downing the eggs, Lucifer is interrupted by a knock at his door. Groaning, he looks up from his food. “What?” He snarls, setting the plastic fork down. The door’s eased open and a longed haired boy is poking his head in. “Can I help you?” Lucifer adds darkly, his eyes narrowed down as the boy awkwardly steps in.

“I’m your neighbour, been wanting to meet you since you first arrived.” He folds his arms behind his back for a moment before dropping them to his side only to reach up and rub his neck after another moment. “I’m Sam.”

“Good for you,” Lucifer mutters before returning to his hospital food. He hears Sam shuffle from foot to foot for a few seconds which makes him look back up at the boy. “What?” He repeats but this time his voice is softer.  
Sam shrugs, smiling faintly. “What’s your name?”

Lucifer gives the boy a genuine frown and looks away. “Lucifer.” He mutters. He isn’t surprised when he looks back up and Sam is gone. Sighing bitterly, Lucifer returns to his breakfast. Just as he finishes, two different nurses are entering, holding a container of pills and another needle. Without a word, Lucifer offers them one of his arms while quickly swallowing the dose. The needle breaks his skin painlessly and it's over as soon as it began. 

"You have an hour before morning group. Try to behave." The shorter of the two nurses reminds him gently, handing him a cotton swap to presses against his arm. Lucifer shrugs, grumbling about stupid therapy sessions but the nurses let him be as they leave.

The rest of the morning progress as usual. He remains in his room until morning group where he offers short one-two word answers to their questions and ignores the other patients. He doesn't say anything to his psychiatrist and returns to his room without another word, ignoring his nurse's attempt to start a conversation. He spends the hour of free time on his bed reading a worn novel until he fetched again for the mid-morning group. Repeating the system from the first, he remains silent giving a three-word answer at the most. The hour passes by slowly and when free time rolls around again, he returns to his room to sleep. Lucifer's not sure when he managed to fall asleep but shortly after noon, his door is opened again and the nurse who delivered his breakfast is entering with a second tray.

"When I can eat with the others?" Lucifer asks as he glances at his meal.

His nurse raises her head in surprise. "I'm not sure. Your psychiatrist and main doctor said you still don't have privileges but they didn't tell me for how much longer." She offers with an apologetic smile. "I saw you ate your breakfast today. So your appetite is returning?" She asks hopefully.

Lucifer only shrugs in response as he begins to pick at the mashed potatoes. His nurse sighs gently and exits his room, this time leaving his door slightly ajar. He doesn't finish his meal only taking a small bite of each food. Pushing the tray away, Lucifer completes leaving his room but when another nurse, this time new, enters, he retreats into his bed. 

"Lucifer is it?" She asks. He nods, his hand clenching into a fist around the plastic spoon. "I'm Nurse Raine, or Molly. You can call me Molly. I'll be taking over most of the duties the other nurses have been doing; so bringing you your food and medication. I hope that's alright." She smiles brightly at him. 

Turning onto his side, Lucifer remains silent. He hears and feels the nurse gather the tray with a scoff. "I have to take you to the rec group therapy so please follow me."

"I thought I had free time," Lucifer mutters, more to himself than to the nurse. 

"You did but the other nurses and doctors, including your psychiatrist, thought it would be better if you interacted more with the other patients here. Lift your self-esteem." Molly's smile falters as Lucifer sits up to look at her. He slowly climbs out of his bed, his socked feet not making a sound on the floor as he follows her out of his room and down the hall. "The rec therapy sessions are downstairs so we'll take the elevator if that's alright with you."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Lucifer snaps without realizing it. Molly flinches slightly, her hands trembling but she shrugs and turns to press the elevator button. Scowling, Lucifer follows her in, leaning against the back wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Neither of them say anything as the elevator descends. When the door opens this time it's Lucifer who flinches at the sight that greet him. The room is painted with bright colours, unlike his usual therapy rooms, green and pink and yellow. One wall in the hallway is a giant rainbow with a field of flowers and Lucifer feels like hurling at the sight of it.

Focusing on the floor, he follows Molly down the corridor into a room near the end. This room is slightly tamer, all four walls are still painted with bright colours, depicting different images and words. 

"You'll be here until dinner at-"

Lucifer whirls around before she can finish her sentence. "That's almost six hours. What am I supposed to do for six hours?" He snarls. 

A voice from behind him answers, "You could talk." Lucifer turns, ready to spit a remark back but is cut short when he recognizes the person as Sam. "Lucifer right?" Sam asks with a smile. Lucifer shoves past him and drops onto the orange couch in the furthest corner from the door.

Another nurse enters the room, exchanging words with Molly, both of them glancing over to where Lucifer has now stretched out on the couch, preventing anyone else from sitting, before moving to the center of the room, clapping her hands to gain everyone attention. Giving a wave, Molly leaves while the new nurse does a quick headcount before starting, 

"So I'm Nurse Mona or Angelica, and this is a new program we've started last month called rec group therapy group. There's 18 of you currently enrolled in it and every day we will meet between lunch and dinner. We will be creating creative and positive things about ourselves and after talking with your psychiatrists, the nurses have decided that the first activity will be creating posters with 26 positive words that describe you, each word starting with a different letter of the alphabet." Lucifer rolls his eyes as he hears it, ignoring the rest of Angelica's words in favour of closing his eyes and drowning the other voices out.

His peace doesn't last long as soon someone's shaking his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he's met with Sam's, who's holding a stack of paper and pens. "I ain't doing that stupid activity." He grumbles. "It's for children, I'm not a child. Besides, what would I even put for my words, can't even think of five."

Sam rolls his eyes, smirking, "Well there's angry, bitchy, cruel, devilish, evil, fearsome, gross, heinous, idiotic-" Sam's cut off as Lucifer lunges off of the couch and tackles the younger boy, his arm pressing against Sam's throat. In an instant Nurse Mona is pulling Lucifer off of Sam with surprising force.

Carefully shoving him down onto the couch, she frowns in disappointment. "Your privileges will be revoked for even longer if you continue this Lucifer. I'll call Molly and she will be back to return you to your room in a moment."

"It's fine. I'm not hurt." Sam pipes up loudly. "Besides it's my fault; I provoked him with a shitty joke." He tells Mona truthfully as she turns to face the taller boy. She shakes her head, resting a hand on Sam's shoulder as she whispers something to him. Sam's eyes widen and for the second time that day, he moves away from Lucifer.

"Stay here Lucifer, please don't make this more difficult." Lucifer nods and sits back, the fight having left him. Angelica moves to the other side of the room to grab the telephone, keeping an eye on Lucifer as she makes the call. 

Within a minute, Molly has returned to the room and Lucifer has a suspicion that she never left the wing. He stands from the couch and with his head bowed, leaves the room but not without a glance to Sam who's now sitting cross legged on the floor beside another patient, head lowered as they share a laugh. "That could've been you," Molly comments with a sad smile towards the boy. Lucifer only shoves his way past her.

"You'll be staying in your room for the rest of the day; unfortunately your evening free time with the others has been revoked as has for your eating privileges in the dining room, but I have a suspicion even if you could leave your room, you wouldn't."

Lucifer doesn't offer anything in reply as he returns to his room. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he folds his hands in his lap while looking at the wall of taped pictures. Molly follows his gaze and sighs, "Looks like you got a daily visitor, most of the older children don't."

"I don't have visitors, don't have anyone who would want to visit me besides my brothers but our father doens't want them to. And I told my first nurse to not allow anyone in."

"Then looks like you got a secret admirer." Molly smiles at him before leaving his room, the door closing quietly behind her.  
   
Lucifer rolls his eyes and settles back under his cover and does the best thing he does since he's arrived, sleep. He remains asleep until dinner when Molly is entering his room holding his dinner tray. "What I get today? Lunch's leftovers?"

"Same as lunch yes, but not the leftovers. It's fresh, obviously." Molly sets the tray down on his lap, letting him start to eat as she looks around his room. Three of his walls are empty, the one on the side with the bathroom, however, has almost twenty pictures taped up on it. Molly approaches the wall, gently tracing the oak tree photo. "That's a pretty photo. So you don't know who put them up huh? Well, it's probably someone fast and intelligence."

Lucifer looks up, halfway through drinking the cup of orange juice, "What makes you say that?" He asks with genuine curiosity.

"You all have guards that check each of you every 15 minutes throughout the night." Molly shrugs, smiling to herself as she sees Lucifer return to eating. She remains in the room, looking at the pictures taped up, waiting for Lucifer to finish his meal. When he does, Molly takes the tray and starts to leave. "Remember that lights out is at ten for you and at around quarter to Nurse Anderson will come to give you your medications as I clock out at nine thirty." She reminds Lucifer gently as she leaves the room, leaving the door open.

Lucifer lays back in his bed, grabbing his book off his bedside table and returning to his marked place. He reads in silence until the sound of footsteps approaching his room and stopping in his doorway makes him look up. Sam is standing there, a sheepish look on his face and his hands dug into his pockets. "Can I help you?" Lucifer's voice is quiet but there's a warning in it.

"I just wanted to apologize, I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Sam struggles to meet Lucifer's eyes. "And I'm sorry for my stupid attempt at a joke, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"S'fine. I shouldn't have attacked you and it didn't matter either way; I already had my eating privilege revoked." Lucifer shrugs. "And I don't like to spend my free time outside of my room so it's not a big deal."

"Eating privileges?" Sam stammers. "They took away your food, so you haven't eaten anything? Do you want me to steal some candy bars or chips from the vending machines downstairs, I also have some healthier food in my room."

Lucifer rolls his eyes. "They still give you food, you just have to eat in your room and not in the main dining room with the other patients. I'm used to eating in my room, I've been eaten alone since I was admitted. Apparently, I'm a risk to others but I'll give them that. I can be."

Sam nods as he drops onto the foot of Lucifer's bed. "Why are you here?" He asks.

"Why are you?" Lucifer snaps back, his defensive stance starting to appear, hands balling into fists and a sneer forming on his lips as his jaw clenches.

"I tried to kill myself," Sam mutters as his face turns red. "I felt as through as I was more of a burden than a son to my father and a disappointment to my brother. Now it's your turn."

"A guy attacked one of my brothers so I attacked him back. Almost killed him, wanted to kill him. When my oldest brother found out, he got mad and told me I had to turn myself in, corned me on the roof off of his apartment. Fell four stories onto the top of a car. It's a miracle I survived." Lucifer's explains. He pauses for a moment before continuing, "I never told anyone that before except Michael."

Frowning, Sam asks, "Wouldn't your doctors and psychiatrist know you attacked someone?"

"They know I attacked someone and tried to kill him but they thought that I jumped because I was ashamed of hurting someone. But I didn't jump and my brother didn't push me either, I just fell. I didn't bother correcting them however just went with the suicide attempt thing." Lucifer shrugs, sharing a small smile with Sam. "So that's why I'm here. Anger issues and suicidal thoughts; they think I might be bipolar as well."

"Oh. That's-" Sam starts to say something but is cut off by his watch going off. With a glance to his wrist, Sam swears, "Shit, eight thirty. Gotta go, I got another one-on-one therapy session. See ya tomorrow." Sam gives him a wave before darting out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you finally got to meet Lucifer," Sam's doctor, Dr. Brady, smiles at him, scribbling a note down in his book. "What do you think of him?"

Sam shrugs, playing with the ends of his sleeve. "He seems like he could be nice but just finds being mean easier. I made a mean joke about him and he jumped on me during today's rec group therapy and got his eating privileges revoked. Could you maybe put in a word and get them back to him?"

Dr. Brady frowns and adds another note. "He attacked you and you don't want him to be punished," Sam interjects that he provoked Lucifer so if anyone should be punished it should be him which makes Dr. Brady shake his head. "You approached Lucifer in an attempt to make him a friend. Are you sure this isn't just you believing you deserve to be punished for something because you feel like you were foolish for believing that he would want to be your friend?"

"Maybe," Sam admits after a moment, trying to sneak a glance at Dr. Brady's notes on him.

The session ends after the regular hour. Dr. Brady tells Sam that he's starting to make progress but that there is still a ways to go until he'll be good enough to go back home. Sam nods, apologizes again for being late and shakes his hand before heading to the phone room. A nurse and a guard, as usual, are watching over the phones and the patient using them. Sam waits patiently behind the white line on the ground until one of the two phones frees up. Dailing his home number, Sam taps his fingers against his thigh in anticipation. After the third ring, the call's answered.

"Hey Samantha, how's life going," Dean's voice comes through and Sam can hear Bobby in the background asking the same question. "Yeah, I'm asking him that, give me a moment. OK, you're on speaker phone, go Sam."

Smiling, Sam rolls his eyes. "I'm fine, I'm starting to feel a little better. I've been going to my therapy sessions, sole and group, and I think they're helping to make a difference."

"So you're not still mad at Dean and I for sending you there?" Bobby asks, concern evident in his voice. 

Sam replies that he's not and he realizes he needs to be there. He also tells them that he made a friend, Lucifer, which makes Dean laugh and joke about selling his soul to the kid. Sam doesn't bring up the lack of John in the conversation as they continue and neither Bobby or Dean mention if he's coming during their next visit. As the phone call reaches the half-hour mark, the guard tells Sam that it's light out and he needs to get back to his room. Hanging up, Sam lets the nurse lead him back to his room. The rooms on Sam's wing are all closed and dark by the time Sam gets to his room and the guard is already starting to make his round. He greets Sam with a small nod, telling him he'll give him fifteen minutes, so one round, to wash up and get ready for bed before switching the lights off. Sam's done in ten and already in bed, facing the wall when the guard comes back and switches the light off. The door closes with a small squeak and the guard's footsteps disappear back down the hall.

Sam waits for two more rounds before he quietly gets out of bed and removes the flashlight Dean snuck him during his last visit from beneath his mattress. His photo album is still there as well so either the nurses and guards haven't looked under his mattress or just didn't see either item as a concern. Flipping through the pages, Sam keeps the flashlight between his shoulder and ear. He ignores the family photos in favour of the photos he took on road trips with Dean and Bobby. A photo of a stray dog, wagging tail and floppy ears, that he took during a trip to Maryland and a photo of a starfish from a rare trip to a beac,  both catch his attention. Sliding them from their protective pouch, Sam tucks them under his arm and turns his flashlight off before creeping to the door. He can hear the guard approaching and looks below the door as the guard walks by. Sitting up, Sam quietly opens the door and watches as the guard continues down the hall. 

Grabbing the tape off his desk, Sam carefully leaves his room, closing the door behind him without a sound. It's ten steps from his door to Lucifer's but each step feels like a mile. He's careful when opening Lucifer's door, knowing that it has a louder squeak than most in the building. Keeping an eye on the sleeping form of Lucifer, Sam very slowly rips the tape into large enough pieces that he can fold them and cover the back of both photos. Turning to the wall where the rest of his photos are, Sam sticks them beside the one of the oak tree from when he travelled to New Orleans. 

And just as most nights, Sam stays in Lucifer's room until the guard has completed a full round and is starting his second since Sam left his room before he heads back to his room, ensuring that both doors are closed and there's no sign that he was out after curfew. It's only once Sam has hidden his flashlight and photo album again and is back in bed that he realizes he forgot the tape in Lucifer's room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fancy seeing you here," Sam smiles as he slides into the room hosting rec group therapy. Lucifer is sitting on the same couch he tackled Sam from yesterday. "Thought you were banned from this."

Shaking his head, Lucifer shrugs, "Apparently after a morning of reflection, they decided to give me another chance with the rec group therapy. Can't say I'm happy about it."

Still smiling, Sam drops onto the couch beside him, ignoring the fact that Lucifer has his feet up across all three cushions. It's only then that Sam sees something clenched tightly in Lucifer's fist. With a small nod towards it, Sam asks what it is. Lucifer glances down at it for a moment before uncurling his fingers and straightening out the photo. Sam instantly recognizes it as the photo of a starfish that he had put up last night. 

"Some asshole's been sneaking into my room and putting photos up; I have like 20 of these," Lucifer grumbles but with no real sense of venom. "Can't figure out who though. Do you know if any of these patients would do something like that?"

With a nervous laugh, Sam rubs the back of his neck. "I don't really talk with his people outside of group therapy so no not really, sorry. Do you not like them or something?"

Shaking his head, Lucifer folds the photo and tucks into the pocket of his pants. "No, it's just frustrating. I can't figure out who's doing it or how they're doing it. Or why?"

"Does the why matter?" Sam asks, still nervous. "You're don't exactly have a nice guy rep Lucifer; all the younger kids are terrified of you after that outburst you had at lunch when you threw a tray a girl's head for calling someone a faggot and the older kids are scared because you share a name with the devil. Maybe whoever's doing this is doing it because they don't know how else to reach out to you."

With a pointed look at Sam, Lucifer leans forward so he's almost brushing his nose against Sam's. "Why are you reaching out to me Samuel?"

"Because I think you need a friend. I've been here for three and a half weeks, so before you were here, and I haven't seen you interact with anyone since you arrived. Unless, of course, it's to insult or attack them." Sam bits his lower lip, praying that Lucifer doesn't see through him. "No one should be alone when they're in here otherwise they'll struggle to get better. More so than people who make friends."

Smirking, Lucifer rolls his eyes, "Is that something you've thought up on your own or something that your doctor said so that _you_ would make friends?"

Sam shrugs, a smile still playing on his lips. "I don't really have friends, I'm kinda of that uncool nerd at school." He offers as a weak explanation earning a raised brow from Lucifer. 

"Do you want to get out of here?" Lucifer asks as he sits back. 

"Out of here as in the hospital or the group therapy?"

Lucifer replies that he's talking about the group therapy as he gets off the couch, stretching his arms above his head. Sam looks over at Nurse Mona who's sitting at a table with two other patients, head bent in conversation with them before looking back at Lucifer who's already walking towards the elevator. Quickly following him, Sam waits until the elevator doors are closed before asking Lucifer where they're going under his breath. Lucifer keeps his eyes on the wall in front of them as he answers the roof. They exit on the fourth floor, taking a staircase up onto the roof.

The sky's mostly cloudy but sunlight is making its way through.

It's warm. Sam's surprised. The last few days he remembered before being admitted were cold and full of rain. Walking over to the edge, Sam carefully sits down and lets his feet dangle over the roof. Lucifer walks up and sits beside him, his feet crossed underneath him. Sam takes a deep breath, happy to be getting fresh air and sunlight again. 

"Don't feel like jumping, do you?" Lucifer laughs dryly. 

Sam looks over at him with a scowl, "Do you?"

Lucifer shakes his head, catching all of Sam's small movements. He doesn't mean it with any malicious intent and felt bad even asking it "I didn't jump remember, I fell."

"I doubt that." Sam retorts. "You just don't want to admit it because then it would mean that there's something wrong with you and that you do need help."

Asking Sam how old he is, Lucifer scoffs again at Sam's reply of 16. "You have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't jump, I didn't want to kill myself."

They sit in silence, enjoying the breeze and the feel of sunlight on their face. Sam's tugging on his admission bracelet as he quietly states, "I didn't jump."

"Then what did you do?" Lucifer asks, genuinely curious.

"I didn't technically do anything; I was admitted before I could. Bobby figured it out." Sam smiles sadly to himself, looking down at the ground. At Lucifer's prompting, he elaborates. "He realized that there was something off and confronted me about it. Not even my dad realized it."

"Not close with your father?" Lucifer laughs coldly, "I know the feeling. I'm not that close with most of my family, just my brothers. Michael's the oldest by about 4 years and usually tries to protect me but I know it's tiring him. I'm closest with Gabriel. He's the youngest at 14 and I'm constantly told that he sees me as everything. Castiel tends to stick to himself but probably sticks the closest to Michael if anyone."

Nodding, Sam looks back up at Lucifer. "I have an older brother, Dean. He was more of a dad to me than our real dad when we were younger but lately, I just feel like I'm a weight on his shoulders. The annoying little kid that constantly wants to go along with the older brother's doing." 

They fall back into silence until they hear the door to the roof creak open. A group of nurses on their break having a smoke. Neither of the boys recognizes them but still quietly move away from the edge of the roof and creep to the staircase, heading back downstairs to the fourth floor. Except for one person, no one pays them any attention as they walk through the halls. The one person is a patient, rambling about devils and angels fighting in the hospital and bringing about the apocalypse. A nurse hears her and gently brings her back into a room but ignores the Sam and Lucifer, not even giving them a second glance. 

They return to their floor, deciding not to go back to group therapy. Lucifer is startled to find Sam stopping at the room beside his. Sam, sensing Lucifer's surprise, tells him he's free to come in for a drink if he wants. "During his last visit, my brother brought some soft drinks, a few beers as well but don't tell anyone. They should be some chips or chocolate bars somewhere, I think."

Lucifer's mouth quirks up in a quick smile as he follows Sam into his room, taking a seat on the foot of the bed. "I'll have a beer." 

Sam walks over to a duffle bag in the corner of his room, under the desk and after spending a few minutes sifting through it, stands up with a beer and a cream soda. He throws the beer to Lucifer before joining him on the bed, kicking his feet onto the mattress behind Lucifer's back. "Do you want to be here?" Sam asks as he takes a sip of his soda. 

"It's better than being outside. And I avoid a prison sentence for assaulting that piece of shit if I stay until I'm 'cured' or at least as cured as I can be." 

Sam takes a nervous breath before hesitantly asking, "You told me yesterday that you assaulted him after he attacked one of your brothers, why did he?"

Lucifer opens his beer, scowling as he takes a sip. "I don't know why but it was Castiel who was attacked. He's 16, your age, and when I saw him in the hospital I just snapped. The idiot was at a bar, bragging about what he did, so proud of himself for attacking a teenager who's half his size. So I waited until he was in the parking lot to smash my motorcycle helmet over his head. The moment he hit the ground I just started beating on him. Fled to Michael's place when I heard the police sirens approaching. He met me on the roof and was trying to convince me to turn myself in.."

"And that's when you fell." Sam finish the story for him, still not believing that Lucifer just fell. 

Lucifer nods as he finishes his beer, a book on Sam's desk catching his eye. "You're a photographer?"

"Huh? Oh not really, I just like taking photos, keeping track of the good memories. I'm not allowed my phone or camera in here so Bobby brought me one of my photography books so I could still, I don't know. practice in a way." Sam prays that Lucifer doens't see anything else in his answer or the idea that Sam's a fan of photography and it doesn't seem that Lucifer does as he moves the topic of conversation to Bobby by asking who he is. "He's kind of an uncle. Knew my parents before my mother died and when my dad got distant from us after her death, he stepped in as much as he could while living in a different city. When I was ten, he sort of adopted Dean and I as our dad fell under the neglect and child endangerment laws."

"Is he in jail?'

"No. He's living his life with a new son and girlfriend; doubt he even thinks of Dean or I. I haven't talked to him in almost two years and it's been almost five years since I last saw him in person. Dean wouldn't mind having him back in our life but I don't." Sam pauses for a second before asking, "What's your relationship with your father?"

Lucifer grins, shaking his head, "You sure you have enough time to hear this story?"

Sam's about to the nod when the door to his room is opened and Nurse Raine frantically enters. 

"Where have you boys been?" She's pratically shouting at them. "I dropped you off at group therapy and Nurse Mona said that she saw the two of you talking on the couch but when she looked back at the couch after helping another patient, you both had disappeared. Security has been searching this hospital for the last twenty minutes."

Lucifer hides the beer behind his back as he calmly responds that they had been in Sam's room for the entire time as they got bored in group therapy. Nurse Raine sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose before waving the boys over to her, telling them she's taking them back down to group therapy. Disposing of their drinks in the bathroom's trash can, they follow Nurse Raine to the elevators, sharing a brief smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Lucifer didn't see each other for a week after they snuck away from group therapy. Their nurses and doctors made efforts to prevent them from interacting with each other, even allowing Lucifer to avoid attending rec group therapy. as they were worried that Lucifer might affect Sam's progress towards getting better. Slowly Lucifer began to show progress himself again and deciding that he deserved it, Lucifer's doctors allowed him to return to eating amongst the other patients. His first meal was dinner on the eighth day after he and Sam went to the roof. No one ever found out that they were on the roof, something the two boys decided to keep to themselves. Both because they didn't want to get the other in trouble.

Lucifer took his seat at the smallest table, hoping that no one else would join him. Of course the moment Sam entered, he made a beeline towards the table and took the seat across of Lucifer with a wide smile. "Hey, missed seeing you at group therapy." Sam doesn't say anything else as they eat. Lucifer is surprised to find himself at ease with the younger boy, he isn't on the defensive or worried about what Sam thinks of him. Mainly because he thinks it's impossible for Sam to think that someone cannot be healed, even someone like him.

They finish their dinner at the same time and with a nurse's permission go to the rec room together. There are a few other patients there as well, mostly the younger children playing with stuffed animals or dolls. Some sort of Disney movie is playing on the TV up on the wall. Sam and Lucifer take a seat at the table in the furthest corner where a 1000-piece puzzle box is resting on the top. As Lucifer opens the box and beings sorting through the pieces for the border ones, Sam speaks up, "I think I'm ready to hear the story now, got plenty of time with you." Lucifer glances up, his brow furrowed in confusion. "About your dad. If you want to talk about it."

"I hate him. He's an asshole who cares more about his image than his family, his own children. When I was two he left for the first time, leaving me and Michael who was six with our oldest brother who was 12."

"I thought Michael was your oldest brother?" Sam interrupts.

"I don't see Raphael as a brother anymore not after he left me but I'll get to that." Lucifer's words are short, frustration about being interrupted beginning to appear. Sam bites his lower lip to keep himself from saying anything else as he begins helping Lucifer sort through the pieces. "He came back a few months later and I'll admit I don't remember this time, I was two. But I do remember being 9 and him disappearing for almost 2 years. Michael was 13 now and instead of going out with his friends, attending parties with them and getting ready to go into high school, he was helping me raise Castiel who was 6 and Gabriel who was just shy of his fourth birthday. During these years, our father's sister would occasionally visit to ensure that we had enough food to survive and one of our cousins would sometimes show up with food when Michael wouldn't earn enough money from his part-time job. We were children taking care of other children. When our father came back, I was furious. He was acting like nothing happened."

Lucifer pauses in his story to swap a puzzle piece Sam that placed, earning himself a quiet laugh from the younger boy.

"Gabriel was 6 when his father came back but didn't see him as a father. He saw Michael and I as his dad, cried for Michael the first time our father picked him up. He didn't leave again but I never forgave him, I hated him. We constantly argued and it led to me arguing with Michael who refused to see ill in our father, constantly defended the man despite him having abandoned us. It ruined the relationship between us at the time. When I was sixteen I had enough, I couldn't deal with him anymore and told him that. He made Michael kick me out. I packed whatever I could and left as soon as I could. Michael stayed in contact with me, making sure I always enough money and food to survive and sneaking Gabriel and Castiel out so I could continue seeing them.

I went to Raphael who was 26 and living in his own place, asking if I could stay with him for a while. He laughed, saying he was sick of the family drama and no longer wanted to be a part of it before slamming the door in my face. I ended up rooming at some shitty duplex with six other people. This was six months before Castiel got attacked and six months before my dad suddenly wanted to be back in my life. When I woke up in the hospital after my fall, he was sitting by my bed, telling me he was going to keep me out of prison and protect me. A week later, a lawyer hired by him came by with Dr. Crowley and told me that once I was out of the hospital I' be thrown in here, just with nicer wording. 

My father only came back into my life long enough to make sure that I wouldn't screw up his. He throws me into a looney bin so he won't have to deal with me again and so there's no possibility I couldn't tarnish the image he's been building himself as the perfect father and person as I won't be on trial for the assault and therefore can't be given a conviction."

"Are you ever going to try and have a relationship with him?" Sam asks as he adds another piece in. 

"Do you have a relationship with your father?' Lucifer snarls.

"Nope but I don't hate him," Sam argues, "I've just come to accept that he's no longer a part of my life and I don't want him to be because he wouldn't be a good part. You, on the other hand, hate your father and harbouring that hate isn't good for you or your anger issues."

Rolling his eyes, Lucifer growls, "Is this advice from a friend point of view or a psychological point of view?"

Sam freezes as he's reaching out to grab another group of connected pieces. Swallowing nervously, Sam shrugs, "I don't know, a friend point of view.

Lucifer tenses up as well but it goes unnoticed by Sam. "We're not friends." 


End file.
